This application is based on Japanese Patent Application HEI 11-169001, filed on Jun. 15, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system, its control method, and a storage medium storing programs realizing the control method, and more particularly to an audio system capable of changing acoustic effects by using a digital signal processor (DSP), its control method and a storage medium.
b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 is a block diagram showing an outline structure of an amplifier system used as a conventional stand-alone audio system.
An amplifier system AS has: a CD player terminal T1 to which digital or analog audio signals are input from an external CD player; a tuner terminal T2 to which analog signals are input from an external tuner; a first auxiliary terminal T3; a second auxiliary terminal T4; an input selector SL having unrepresented D/A and A/D convertors; an audio amplifier AM for processing digital audio signals input via the input selector SL by using a digital signal processor (DSP) and amplifying the processed signals, or for amplifying analog audio signals input via the input selector SL, to output to unrepresented speakers via speaker terminals Ts; a CPU for controlling the entirety of the amplifier system AS; a ROM storing programs and data for DSP, various control programs and data; a RAM functioning as a working area for temporarily storing various data; a display DS for displaying various information such as a selected sound source and a DSP mode; and an operation panel PN having various operation keys.
The input selector SL, CPU, ROM, RAM, display DS and operation panel PN are interconnected by a bus (BUS).
The fundamental operation of this amplifier system AS will be described.
If digital signal processing is not executed, a user operates an unrepresented selection switch on the operation panel. The operation state of the operation panel is notified to CPU via the bus. Under the control of CPU, the input selector SL selects one of the connection terminals and connects it to the audio amplifier AM.
The audio amplifier AM amplifies analog or digital signals input from an external apparatus via the input selector SL, and reproduces them as audio sounds which are supplied to speakers via the speaker terminals Ts.
In parallel to this operation, information on the selected sound source (e.g., CD player) and the like is displayed on the display DS.
If digital signal processing is to be executed, a user operates an unrepresented selection switch and an unrepresented DSP mode selection switch on the operation panel. The operation state of the operation panel is notified to CPU via the bus. Under the control of CPU, the input selector SL selects one of the connection terminals, and sequentially stores input and A/D converted analog signals or input digital signals into a RAM for DSP in the audio amplifier AM.
CPU reads a program corresponding to a selected DSP mode (In FIG. 10, four modes xe2x80x9cHALLxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cJAZZxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cROCKxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDISCOxe2x80x9d are shown) from ROM, and makes DSP to process the digital audio signals stored in RAM for DSP. The audio amplifier AM amplifies DSPed analog audio signals, and reproduces them as audio sounds to be supplied to speakers via the speaker terminals Ts.
In parallel to this operation, information on the selected sound source (e.g., CD player), selected DSP mode (e.g., xe2x80x9cJAZZxe2x80x9d) and the like is displayed on the display DS.
In order to realize the acoustic effects of each DSP mode, some makers set the values of DSP parameters before shipping.
An amplifier system having a function of storing various DSP parameters set by a user is also known.
Control of DSP parameters of a conventional amplifier system AS requires expert knowledge, and novices in sounds are hard to understand what acoustic effects can be realized by setting which DSP parameters.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problem and provide an audio system allowing a user to visually understand the acoustic effects given by DSP parameter values and to easily change parameter values, and a control method for the audio system and a storage medium storing programs for realizing the control method.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an audio system comprising: selection means for selecting one of acoustic effect modes; storage means for storing a value of each of a plurality of parameters corresponding to each acoustic effect mode; model diagram display means for displaying an impulse response model diagram showing impulse response characteristics; parameter operator display means for displaying a parameter operator for changing the parameter value stored in the storage means; and influential area notice means for indicating an influential area of the impulse model diagram, which area corresponding to the impulse response characteristics is influenced by the parameter value changed by operating the parameter operator.
An audio system allowing a user to visually understand the acoustic effects given by DSP parameter values and to easily change parameter values, can be realized and a control method for the audio system and a storage medium storing programs for realizing the control method are also provided.